


only fools rush in

by emptyswimmingpools



Series: can't help falling in love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a rune drawn at the bottom of the page. Magnus does a double take at the sight — now, he’s no rune expert, but he’s pretty sure he’s seen that rune somewhere before.</p><p>It takes a moment for the memory to hit him, but at its recall, his eyes widen and he feels heat rushing to his cheeks. It’s the <em>love</em> rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools rush in

When Magnus wakes up the first time that morning, the other side of the bed is weighted down, occupied by the warmth of Alec, his arm draped loosely around Magnus’ waist. He’s sound asleep, peaceful and undisturbed, and Magnus smiles softly, then checks the time. He decides it’s too early, and shifts to move closer to his _boyfriend_ (it’s been a few months, but the word still manages to bring a flutter in Magnus’ chest). He falls asleep merely minutes later, his last thoughts of the Shadowhunter laid beside him.

When he wakes up the second time, it’s much different: he’s alone, the only traces of Alec left behind being the crumpled, unmade cover on his side, and a folded sheet of paper placed on the pillow. Magnus furrows his eyebrows, sits up slowly. He reaches for the note, skims it briefly, then rereads it more carefully. _Was needed at the Institute. Sorry! I’ll see you soon — Alec_ , it reads, and there’s a rune drawn at the bottom of the page. Magnus does a double take at the sight — now, he’s no rune expert, but he’s pretty sure he’s seen that rune somewhere before.

It takes a moment for the memory to hit him, but at its recall, his eyes widen and he feels heat rushing to his cheeks. It’s the _love_ rune. He sort of doesn’t believe it’s actually there at first, that perhaps he’s just seeing things, then comes to terms with it and lays the note down. _Huh_.

Neither Alec nor Magnus, at this point, have done such as confess their love for one another. Magnus has been certain he’s known for a while now, but hasn’t said it yet. He had been unsure if it was too soon, or if Alec even felt the same way — evidently, that’s not actually a problem. Magnus smiles to himself, and he swears his heart skips a beat or two.

He makes a promise to himself then and there, that he’ll tell Alec later that day that he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from can't help falling in love  
> hmu on [tumblr](https://albertorosedne.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ivyropes)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Runes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907288) by [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe)




End file.
